Fragments of Life
by Levanah
Summary: Recueil d'OS DM/HG. Fragments de vie pris au hasard, petites histoires du quotidien, dérives de mon imagination... Cliquez, lisez et laissez votre avis ! [Rating M seulement pour certains OS]


**Note de l'auteure : Amis du jour, bonjour ! =D Première fic et premier OS de mon recueil, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^ Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire, à part : Bonne lecture ! =D**

**

* * *

**

**By My Side**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_They blazed a trail I dared to run_

_They built this world and I have come  
I need another, like a brother  
For a cryin' shoulder  
This could be the last time, you will  
Stand **by my side**  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening  
Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my  
Body not of stone  
A pretty maze emptiness, I've said the hell  
With all the rest  
This could be the last time, you will  
Stand** by my side**  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me tonight  
This could be the last time, you will  
Stand **by my side**  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening_

_By My Side, 3 Doors Down_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Un rayon de soleil, qui filtrait à travers les lourdes tentures vertes foncées masquant la fenêtre de la chambre, vint chatouiller le nez d'Hermione. Qu'elle aimait ces réveils en douceur, ce calme qui régnait le matin, ce silence que seuls les pépiements des oiseaux brisaient. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard accrocha les tentures devant la fenêtre : vert ! Tout était vert autour d'elle ! La vue de cette couleur fit remonter en elle les souvenirs de la soirée précédente...

Trop de musique, trop d'alcool, trop de choses à oublier... Et elle _lui_ avait succombé... La guerre avait changé trop de choses en elle : elle était de nature plutôt joyeuse, elle était devenue froide ; ses yeux pétillaient autrefois d'intelligence, aujourd'hui ils étaient ternes et sans vie. Elle avait 20 ans à peine mais elle était déjà si fatiguée de vivre. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle _lui_ avait cédé.

Elle se tourna vers _lui_ et le regarda dormir paisiblement. On aurait dit un ange. Sauf qu'elle savait parfaitement -et peut-être mieux que personne- qu'il n'en était pas un. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux, lui donnant un air de petit enfant espiègle.

L'instant d'après, il se réveilla, beau comme un Dieu même après la soirée et nuit qu'ils avaient passées tous deux. L'expression douce et paisible qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt laissa immédiatement place à son expression habituelle : froide et hautaine. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

-"Alors Granger, qu'as-tu donc pensé de cette nuit ?" Rien que sa voix traînante la faisait frissonner.

-"J'ai connu mieux...mais c'était pas trop mal quand même." Bien sûr, elle mentait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais rien connu de mieux. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître trop exaltée, elle ne voulait pas être vulnérable face à lui.

-"Oh vraiment ?" Il avait vraiment l'air de douter, lui d'habitude si sûr de lui. Il faut dire qu'elle était passée maître dans l'art du mensonge depuis le temps...

-"Oui vraiment. Mais ne sois pas trop déçu voyons, tu feras mieux une prochaine fois avec une autre fille." Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cynique en sa présence.

-"Ca c'est sûr ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été un bon coup..." Ces paroles la laissèrent de marbre en apparence, mais au fond, ce fut comme un douche glacée qui lui parcourut le corps. Mais voilà, elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir blessée par les paroles de son pire ennemi, même après avoir couché une nuit avec lui. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'elle considérait maintenant comme des futilités -survivre à une guerre aussi dévastatrice que celle à laquelle ils avaient assisté aidait à distinguer les choses importantes de celles qui ne l'étaient pas.

-"Bon écoute, c'est ton truc de baiser tous les soirs avec une fille différente et de te foutre de tout et de tout le monde, je ne cherche pas à te comprendre et je ne suis même pas sûre d'y parvenir si j'essayais. Toujours est-il que cette nuit était une...erreur de parcours." Sur ces mots, elle commença à se lever et chercha ses habits du regard.

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup tirée en arrière et vit _sa_ main sur son bras, la retenant.

-"Une _erreur de parcours _?" Il eut un petit rire sec, sans joie, empreint de mépris. "Très bien, considère cela comme tu veux. Mais tu ne me connais pas Granger, et tu as raison, même si tu essayais de me comprendre, tu ne le pourrais pas." Plus bas, il ajouta : "Personne ne le peut..." Elle tiqua à ses derniers mots.

-"Oh mais bien sûr, personne ne peut te comprendre ! Tu es l'homme le plus malheureux de la Terre entière, j'avais oublié ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais assis sur une fortune énorme depuis la mort de ton père, ni comme si il te suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que tout le monde soit à tes pieds !" Fit-elle, acide.

Elle ne pouvait oublier le fait que lui et sa famille s'étaient finalement déclarés neutres dans la guerre tandis qu'elle avait risqué sa vie à chaque seconde ces 3 dernières années. Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, tout au long de ces mêmes années. Elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui après le début du conflit : sa famille avait préféré fuir, craignant que Voldemort ne les retrouve et leur fasse payer leur défection. Cette inquiétude l'avait rendue folle : jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait dû s'inquiéter pour un homme tel que lui, qui l'avait méprisée pendant tant d'années. Et pourtant, il faut croire qu'elle l'appréciait un minimum. Trop altruiste auraient dit Harry et Ron.

Elle vit _son _visage se crisper alors qu'il lui disait ces mots :

-"Tu ne sais _rien_, absolument rien de ce que j'ai vécu Granger, ni de ce que je vis encore ! Toi, tu as peut-être participé à la guerre mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de meilleur que d'autres ! Tout ça t'es monté à la tête à mon avis !" Son ton était froid et cassant, et lui donna l'impression que son corps se gelait sur place. Cela lui était _monté à la tête_ ? Peut-être...elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Tout d'un coup, ses convictions s'effondraient. Elle se rassit sur le lit, à _ses_ côtés.

-"...Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais _plus _rien. Si tu savais ce que tout ça a détruit en moi... Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterais ma vie, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'intéresse." Sa voix était sur le point de se briser.

Soudain, _il_ fit quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, surtout venant de sa part : il lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle se retrouva couchée, nue, sur les draps en soie, _ses_ bras enroulés de manière protectrice autour d'elle.

-"Ne pense pas pour les autres Granger, et laisse-les décider de ce qui les intéresse ou pas. Je sais ce que tu as vécu, ou du moins je m'en doute, en ayant vécu une partie moi-même, et je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu m'as toujours pris pour un monstre, quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais as-tu au moins essayé de comprendre _pourquoi_ ? Non, tu avais d'autres choses à penser, je présume" Il lui sourit d'un sourire tendre, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur ses traits mais qui lui allait pourtant si bien.

Alors, à la vue de ce sourire, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui avouer ce qui lui rongeait le coeur depuis trois longues années :

-"Ecoute, _Drago_" Rien que de prononcer son prénom la faisait frissonner. "Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant ces années. Tu vas peut-être trouvé ça pathétique mais je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Et j'aimerais beaucoup être la fille de demain soir, pour voir si on peut faire mieux que cette nuit." ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il lui sourit en réponse.

-"_Hermione_, toi aussi tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de moi. La première est que j'étais odieux avec toi à Poudlard parce qu'au fond, je t'aimais bien. Mais j'aimerais que tu essayes de comprendre que, n'ayant jamais reçu autre chose que du mépris de la part de mes parents, je ne savais pas comment te le faire comprendre. Bref, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites."

Hermione ne pouvait répondre. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer si elle disait quoi que ce soit. Elle qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps, même pendant les pires épisodes de la guerre !

Devant son silence, Drago continua :

-"La deuxième chose que je voulais te dire, je ne l'ai jamais dite à personne. Seuls mes parents sont au courant. Au fond, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouve le besoin de te le dire. Peut-être que je veux que tu sois la fille de demain soir, mais aussi celle d'après-demain, et celle d'encore après... Et je sens qu'il faut que je te dise la vérité, histoire d'avoir une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, que tu me pardonnes un jour."

Mais je t'ai déjà pardonné ! avait-elle envie de lui crier. Elle l'avait pardonné au moment même où elle avait cru défaillir quand elle avait su que toute la famille Malfoy avait disparue, avant de le revoir dans ce bar moldu hier soir, devant un verre de whiskey, un joint entre les doigts, l'air déjà complètement défoncé. Alors elle l'avait rejoint, parce qu'elle voulait voir, _le_ voir. Et éventuellement, sombrer dans l'oubli. Alors un verre en entraînant un autre, un joint en entraînant un autre, ils avaient fini dans le lit de _sa_ chambre. Mais en cet instant, Drago avait l'air de tout sauf d'être défoncé.

-"Je suis atteint d'une maladie dégénérative incurable. Il me reste tout au plus 10 ans à vivre. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je fais tellement le con, comme tu disais avant. Je veux profiter au maximum du temps qu'il me reste, tu comprends. Et si ce maximum consiste à me détruire à petit feu, alors je prends. Au moins, je partirai sans regrets. Ou si, un seul regret peut-être. Celui de n'avoir jamais pu dire à une femme que je l'aime." dit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Ce fut trop pour Hermione qui éclata en sanglots en hoquetant :

-"Mon Dieu, Drago...Cela fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné ! Depuis que tu as disparu avec ta famille il y a 3 ans, à vrai dire. Et pour ta maladie, je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour toi !" Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui.

-"Alors, dans ce cas c'est parfait. Je mourrai sans regret." murmura-t-il en souriant. "Hermione, accepterais-tu être la femme de demain soir, et celle d'après-demain soir, et celle d'après-après-demain soir et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma courte vie ?"

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement, comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé et lui dit :

-"10 ans, cela nous fait 3652 nuits à passer ensemble. N'en perdons pas une seule..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE END

* * *

**Review or not review ? XD Je suis pas très exigeante, je voudrais juste savoir si ça vous a plu ou pas ! ^^**

**Kiss, à très vite ! ;)**


End file.
